


Strengthening the bond

by DLS_writes



Series: The Weasley Twins' evolution [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLS_writes/pseuds/DLS_writes
Summary: During one of their nightly sneak-outs the twins discover how close they really want to be.





	Strengthening the bond

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters.
> 
> However, I love them and I hope you like this fic.

"Sssshhh, be quiet! You’ll get us caught!” - “It’s not my fault the door hinge isn’t properly oiled! And anyways - Filch isn’t anywhere near us!” Fred opened the large Hogwarts front door just enough for him and his twin to slip through. Silently, both ran quickly towards the save shadows of the greenhouses, where no one would be able to see them. It was dark anyway, but the full moon provided enough light for them to potentially be seen. However, as Fred had already pointed out to his slightly younger brother, the caretaker - and as a matter of fact nobody else either - was anywhere near them. This they had had been able to ensure with the help of the Marauder’s Map. They had decided earlier that night that they were going to give the map to Harry tomorrow, but Fred had insisted on putting it to good use one last time before that.

“Aaaah, at last!” George let out a sigh when they had reached the greenhouses and were able to walk swiftly towards the Forbidden Forest. “Now, will you finally let me know why we have to go into the forest tonight of all nights? I wanted to get up early tomorrow for the Hogsmeade weekend!” A broad grin spread across Fred’s face, “Well, dear brother… believe it or not but I’ve heard through the grapevine that there is a werewolf in there now!” - “A werewolf? Oh come on, Fred, that’s rubbish! Dumbledore would never allow for such a dangerous creature to live next to his students!” - “You mean like he wouldn’t allow other dangerous things in the forest, giant Acromantulas for example?” - “Ok, fair point,” George gave in with a shrug, “So, where do you reckon that werewolf lives exactly?” - “I have no idea, but let’s try to find out! We just walk on one of the paths and see where it takes us, as always.” George shook his head in amusement at the adventurous look on his brother’s face but followed him resignedly into the forest nevertheless.

The twins had been in the Forbidden Forest a fair few times and knew pretty well where they’d better not be going. Yet, or maybe even because of this, they still tried to keep quiet as to not awaken creatures they didn’t want to encounter or attract any other kind of unnecessary attention to themselves, especially not that of the alleged werewolf. Fred was walking a few steps in front of his twin, his wand lit now that the the dense treetops were taking a lot of the moon’s light, and he was looking out on all sides. George walked casually behind him, also looking around although less enthusiastic than Fred, since he still didn’t really believe in the werewolf tale. However, he somehow liked watching his twin walking cautiously, but still energetic in front of him. He enjoyed the sight of the controlled movements of the body that was basically a carbon copy of his own build. George tried to convince himself that he simply was a really narcissistic person and that this was the reason for his interest in a body resembling his own. Usually, when thoughts like this creeped up in him, he just tried to focus on something else. Now, for instance, he turned his concentration to not stumbling over any roots or other trip hazards.

After several minutes of silent walking, Fred started to slow down. “Did you hear that?” - “Yeah,” George answered in a low voice, “but that were just some leaves rustling. Probably a bird or something.” Fred gave him an irritated look, “A bird. In the middle of the night. Very likely - AAAAAAAAAHHH!” He screamed horrified and wildly waggled his arms around his head while dancing on the spot where he had just stopped. George looked at him startled and alarmed, “Fred! Shush! What the fuck? You’re waking the whole castle!” Fred finally seemed to have gotten a grip on himself again and pulled something out of his ginger hair. “Shit! Now will you look at that?! A bowtruckle! It just attacked me!” George looked incredulously from Fred’s distressed face to the bowtruckle in his hand and exploded with laughter. “A- a bowtruckle! ‘Attacked’ you?! A teeny tiny bowtruckle! And you- you _panic_ like this?” he held his stomach with laughter, tears in his eyes, “And _you_ wanted to see a _werewolf_?!”

Fred obviously didn’t find this remotely funny, neither didn’t he like being laughed at by his other half of all people. “Shut it! It just surprised me, that’s all! It simply didn’t expect something to fall on my head!” he justified himself with a slightly embarrassed look on his face. George tried to take some deep breaths. He really didn’t want to make fun of Fred but the situation - and his brother’s reaction to it - was simply too bizarre for him to take it seriously. “Look, I’m really sorry, but-” “Now stop laughing you git!” Fred got closer to his twin, too close. George stood there, with his back against a tree, Fred’s angered face just inches away from his own. The younger twin fell silent immediately. He looked dumbstruck at Fred, his mind whirring, his heart beating very fast, all of a sudden. He took in the scent of his brother, so delicious that it made his mind whirr even faster. His eyes wandered over the familiar face, the freckles only just visible in the sparse moonlight, over Fred’s eyebrows that were currently contorted in an angry frown, to the brown eyes, a mirror image of his own. Finally, George’s gaze landed on those soft-looking lips, his mind going completely blank. Fred seemed to have noticed that his brother was a little beside himself, “Are you alright, Georgie? You look kinda... shaken… I- I didn’t mean to attack you, I just wanted you to stop laughing…” His frown turned into a look of confusion and in that moment it hit George like a Bludger - he definitely wasn’t a narcissistic person after all. On the contrary - there was no one in the world he cared more about than the boy standing right in front of him. No one he cared more about or _wanted_ more, in fact.

His knees were getting weak and he had trouble steadying himself. As Fred gripped him by his shoulders to keep him from sliding down the tree’s trunk, looking more concerned than ever, George almost couldn't hold himself back anymore. "Fred, I..." - "Georgie?" Fred had noticed the way his brother was looking at him, his eyes still fixed on his lips. "Okay, I'm getting really confused, you know?" Fred blurted out, "I've always known what you were thinking but right now I'm- I just can't... What _is_ going on?" George snapped back into reality. Thanks to Fred's words, he suddenly saw a ray of hope. "You know Freddie, this is actually a really good!" - "Huh? Getting more confused, here..." - "We've always been thinking alike, haven't we? So, maybe this is one of those occasions but we don't really want to... or... _can't_ believe it?" Fred briefly hesitated before he answered, "Because we're too afraid? Of... losing what we have? Of risking our bond?" - "... Of the implications and consequences?" - "Never been afraid of _that_ before, have we?" They both had to smile at that. George looked his brother in the eyes. "Fred, can I-" - "What, kiss me? Hell yeah!" Fred beamed and then beat his twin to it. Their lips touched ever so gently but immediately they lost all doubts and restraints. The world around them ceased to exist as they timidly parted their lips, to meet each other's tongues, tentatively at first, but soon more and more determined and all they could feel was their deep affection for each other. They had always been each other’s logical completion, two halves that build a whole and as a result, it felt completely natural, inevitable even, to complete each other in this way too, in _every_ way.

All worries about jeopardizing their bond were erased because they both sensed that it was only getting stronger and the fact in itself that they both _knew_ they felt exactly the same way about all of this, was the ultimate confirmation that what they were doing was right for them, regardless of the issues it might entail. The only important thing was that they had each other.

They stayed a little while longer in the forest, kissing and exchanging soft caresses, relishing their newfound bliss and exploring one another in this new way, before they decided to return to the castle. Hand in hand, they sneaked back into Gryffindor Tower and into their dormitory, where they slept in Fred’s bed that night, cuddled together and closely intertwined, all werewolves and bowtruckles forgotten.


End file.
